otbafandomcom-20200215-history
Cheddar Bay Biscuits
The Cheddar Bay Biscuits are an OTBA Professional Baseball Team. The team was established in 2004 (game time) as the Orlando Pharmacists. OTBA Jaffe took over the franchise amongst some mild controversy during the 2007 (game time) season. The team relocated to the fictional city of Cheddar Bay in time for the 2008 season, rechristening themselves as the Biscuits. Team History For the bulk of their existence, the Biscuits have been a poor-to-mediocre squad, although they experienced a string of winning seasons from 2016-2022 in which they made 5 playoff appearances, culminating with winning their only OTBA championship in the 2021 season. Ownership Controversy During the 2007 season, then-commissioner MrWorkrate rescinded sebastian 's ownership of the Orlando Pharmacists, citing inactivity and a lack of responsiveness to messageshttp://www.otbaonline.com/forums/index.php?topic=539.0 (sebastian would re-enter the league several seasons later as the owner of the expansion London Imperial Swine. In a somewhat ironic turn, he would also serve a term as the OTBA's commissioner himself). The Early Years (2007-2015) The team that Jaffe inherited was a team in a shambles, finishing with an abysmal 55-107 record. There were some promising players on the team, notably catcher Johnny Ryals, outfielder David Silverstein, and pitcher Matthew Bryant. The rest of the team, though, was a mess, compiling a .225 batting average. The rest of the era would see the Biscuits attempting to salvage the franchise, highlighted by the team winning 85 games in 2011 before falling back into a losing pattern. The Glory Years (2016-2022) One move, specifically, heralded the arrival of the Biscuits as legitimate contenders in the OTBA - the signing of Porfirio Muñoz to a three-year contracthttp://www.otbaonline.com/forums/index.php?topic=5027.0 . The reigning OTBA Home Run King created a buzz around the franchise that had previously never existed, and he delivered. Munoz put together a campaign for the ages, hitting .341 with 41 home runs and 142 RBI's on his way to winning his fourth career Hank Aaron award. Muñoz's arrival was bolstered by strong seasons from the rest of the Biscuits' offense, as the team improved from a 68-win season in 2015 to an 87-win season in 2016. Although the team missed the playoffs by 4 games that season, the Biscuits had arrived. 2016 would mark the first of a string of 7 straight winning seasons. In 2021, behind the pitching of Bill Wright and Warren Pridmore, the Biscuits finally won the OTBA championship, defeating the Mildenhall R-Jays in the championship series. The Biscuits would win 86 games the next season and reach the playoffs, but the team struggled badly in the second half. And just as quickly as the fortunes had reversed in 2016, they reverted back in 2023. The Modern Era (2023-present) The post-championship Biscuits have been one of the weaker teams in the OTBA, never winning more than 79 games since the 2022 season. Ballpark The Biscuits play their home games at the 45,000 seat Chuck E. Cheese Park , located in downtown Cheddar Bay. The symmetrical field's dimensions are 334 feet down the lines, 374 feet to the alleys and 401 feet to straight center. Team Colors & Uniforms Cheddar Bay's official colors are "Dark Blue," "Golden Brown," and "Tan Crust". Biscuits02.jpg|Home Biscuits03.jpg|Home Alternate Biscuits07.jpg|Road Biscuits05.jpg|Road Alternate Team Leaders | | | ||| |} Notable Biscuits Bill Wright Obtained in a trade with the DeKalb Kornholes, Bill Wright is the club's all-time leader in wins, ERA, and strikeouts. Wright was originally drafted in the fourth round of the 2007 draft by the DeKalb Kornholeshttp://www.otbaonline.com/forums/index.php?topic=1537.0 . He came to the Biscuits in a 2009 trade, and made his first appearance for Cheddar Bay during the 2010 season, during which he posted a 12-9 record and a 3.38 ERA. That would prove to be the highest ERA Wright would have until his final season in Cheddar Bay. Wright won back-to-back Nolan Ryan Awards in 2018 and 2019, and is one of two Biscuits enshrined into the OTBA's Hall of Fame.